Alone Together
by Doctor Kenshirou Yukiharu
Summary: My first CCS fic... my first Touya/Yukito fic. Please read and review?? *Shounen-ai*


  
  
  
  


**Alone Together**  
_Card Captor Sakura_  
_Touya/Yukito_  
Written by _The Ronin_

  
  
  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
_This is my FIRST CCS fic and since I only refer to things by the manga, I only have the 6 CCS graphic novels released here in the US and WAITING LIKE A MAD WOLF for number 7. So my imformation is incomplete and/or I cheated and read spoilers on someone else's webpage. Don't KILL me, please!!_   
  
  
  
It was a beautiful summer night, he got off late from the restaurant. Kinomoto Touya ran his fingers through his black hair and sighed, the stars twinkled overhead, shining brightly like little diamonds. He set his bookbag down and unchained his bike, that's when he saw a figure walking down the street toward his general direction. Touya looked up at him, seeing the pale skin, the white hair and the bright golden-brown eyes of his best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito. "Hi!" Yukito waved at Touya, then rushed over to him, smiling just as brightly as ever. "Yuki...! What are you doing out so late at night?" Touya wrapped his jacket around Yuki. "I...." Yuki blushed bright red, then turned away shyly. "I-i wanted to talk to you." "Sure." Touya smiled, then pinched his cheek affectionately. "My place? Sakura's a Tomoyo's for the weekend, thank god." Yuki giggled playfully and got on Touya's bike, the raven-haired bishounen pedaled along. He began to worry about what Yuki wanted, he worried a lot, Yuki being Yue and all... Touya had countless nightmares of the day when he'll lose his precious snow bunny. He loved Yuki like a friend... but deep down in his own gut, Touya wanted more. He stopped the bike at an intersection and turned his head to look over his shoulder. Yukito was rested against him, his head on Touya's back, his arms lazily around him. He was dead to the world, Touya smiled and continued home, slowly, so he doesn't wake Yuki yet. He pulled up to the drive to find his father's car was gone, the lights were off. He nudged the frail angel awake and got off the bike. "We got the house to ourselves it seems." Touya smiled playfully, then wiped the sleep from Yuki's large and thoughtful golden eyes. "I'll fix ya some tea." "Ooh! Tea. I love tea." Yuki got off the bike, they headed up to the doorway. Touya unlocked the door with his housekey and escorted his friend in. Turning the lights on, the raven-haired teenager could see the house was a mess, like Fujitaka was in a hurry to leave, then again... when is he NOT? Touya threw his backpack onto the couch and kicked off his shoes. "Oh! I promised you tea, didn't I?" "Mmm-hmmmm." Yuki nodded, smiling as cutely as ever. "Well, I better get to work." Touya rushed off for the kitchen. //_Maybe then I can collect my thoughts. Yuki's my best friend, but I want more. B-but it just... I dunno. I like to wish Yuki loves me too._// Yukito sat at the table, staring into his hands, his face thoughtful and his mind just as wandering. //_H-how do I tell him? I don't want to lose Touya if I'm wrong or if I don't tell._// Yuki heard the musical sound of tea being poured into a porcelain cup, this perked him up. He smiled at Touya, his usually bright and cute smile. Touya smiled back and sat down at the table across from him. "It's so late. It's almost 10." "Mmm-hm..." Yuki was too engulfed in the tea and in his thoughts to pay attention to minor things... like time. "Want to take this to the couch?" The raven-haired bishounen smiled, signalling to the couch with his thumb. "S-sure." Yuki smiled back, getting up from his seat. When they were well-situated with dim lighting and the feeling that they are truly alone together, it was time. Touya rubbed his eyes with one hand and tried to clear his mind. He turned toward Yukito, seeing him looking up with those thoughtful gold eyes. "Yukito... I wanted to tell you something." "I came over to tell you something too..." He shyly admitted, turning pink in the cheeks. "Y-you first." Yukito looked down, blushing madly and scared to admit it, Touya slid Yuki's chin up gently with his thumb. Their gaze locked, Touya leaned forward, slowly and steadily so he doesn't spook his little angel. Then with the sweetness of sugar and the softness of fine silk, Touya's lips brushed against Yukito's. The frail white-haired beauty's golden eyes slowly closed, his arms wrapped around the taller boy lovingly. The kiss was soft, but deep and passionate. Although hesitant to pull away from such embrace, Touya gathered the will to part. His nose gently scraped against Yuki's cheek and the frame of his glasses. "I love you, Yukito." Touya whispered, admitting now what was already stated in the kiss. "I-i...." He stammered at first, but Yuki smiled sweetly, more so than ever. "I love you too, To-ya." "Is that... is that what you've been wanting to say to me?" "H-hai." Their lips connected again, deeper, fuller and more desireous. Touya's hands playfully and sensually explored Yuki's shirt, Yukito's grip on Touya's shirt tightened with anticipation. Finally, with the finale of that of a great romance scene, Touya lied Yukito on the couch, their arms around each other lovingly.   
  


**-END-**

  
  
**A/U:** Please tell me what you think?? 


End file.
